The Untold Story of Their Friendship
by DracoandGinny
Summary: No one quite knows how they became friends, until now. Find out how Draco and Ginny became friends, and what it led to. You will never look at them the same.
1. Default Chapter

**__**

THE UNTOLD STORY

Don't I matter, don't you notice me! Ginny's mind was screaming, starring at****the back of her boyfriend's head as he talked with Seamus. He didn't even seem to realize she was standing there, although he had turned around and looked at her a few times. She was being ignored, like usual.

"Hey, when did you become a blonde?" Ginny sighed. _He's clearly blind. I have highlights, not completely blonde hair. Idiot._

"I'm not a blonde, these are highlights," Ginny whirled around and her eyes got wide. _Not him! Anyone but him! God, just like I need his mouth running. All he ever does is talk. Ugh!_

"Sorry, I'll rephrase it. Since when did you become partially blonde?" His eyes were questioning her, seeking the answer. He wanted to know every detail about everyone's life. Saying the answer, without really saying it, always got him riled up. Which he usually was, because of her.

"Since a few days ago, but it seems longer. Do you like it?" She knew he liked it, and she also knew he knew what she was trying to do. It all depended on whether he questioned her further or not. Ginny was so sure he would, just like he always did.

"It looks beautiful, Ginny," her name rolled off his tongue like a rose. All roses have thorns though, and this was no exception. It was beautiful to hear him say it, sure, but there was something toxic about it. Something that could hurt, but Ginny didn't know what it was.

"Thank you, Draco. So tell me, how is Claire doing I haven't seen her in awhile". _Ha! I know where Claire is, making up with Justin! She dumped him for Justin! Surprise of the century!  
  
_"You haven't heard? Well, I guess it's good you haven't. Everyone is twisting the story around. We both decided our relationship wasn't working. So, we brokeup. Everyones saying she dumped me, I wonder why".

Ginny stood there for a moment, speechless. She quickly smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I heard something about that, but I don't always believe rumors. You never know if they're true or not. Well, umm.....are you going somewhere? I mean today, I mean in Hogesmede. To meet someone or something that is?" _Ginny, you are so dumb. So stupid sounding. Oh well._

"Nah, I'm just going to go to a few places, then come back. Nothing special. Are you and Claire going to go shopping?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, we aren't. She's been really busy, so we never decided whether we should or not. I'm basically just gonna go to some shops and see if I can find a job on Hogesmede weekends. Some shops actually let you do that and all. I need the money, cuz I'm short on cash". _Just because my family is poor, doesn't mean I have to_ _be_, she added silently. He need not know she ever thought that.

"Cool. You know, there is the business that could use some people. They pay you a galleon an hour, even if its just one day. You can do full time in the summer and Hogesmede weekends during the school year. You get vacation time and everything. It's really good. You'd be a secretary or something. You just write a thank you note to everyone who expresses their concerns".

It sounded easy enought to Ginny and the money was good. She only had one question. "Who will I be working for?"

Draco starred at the floor a long moment, and then looked at her. He had a look that said he was sorry on his face. "The Quibbler....."

"Oh, that's fine. I don't think I want to be known as the girl who works for Lonny Lovegood's dad though".

Draco would have squirmed if he'd been siting down, instead he got a very sorry look on his face. "Ginny, I uh, sort of got you an application already-"

Ginny sighed, "Draco, it's ok. We'll just find someone who wants-"

"That's not all. I already filled it out.....and owled it to them, and you've been accepted to work there".

"WHAT! DRACO EDWARD MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU!"

People were turning around, including Dean. Draco was backing up to the wall cowering down.

Ginny's face was red with anger, "DON'T YOU EVER ASK BEFORE YOU-"

"MAYBE IF YOU'D LISTEN I COULD!!! YOU'RE TOO BUSY WISHING YOUR BOYFRIEND THOUGHT, LIVED, AND BREATHED YOU, THAT WHEN I TRIED TO ASK, YOU IGNORED ME!!!"

Ginny was the one cowering. Draco had brought himself to his full height, which was kind of tall, and Ginny was a little on the short side. She was maybe a centimeter shorter then almost all of her classmates, and she considered herself short even if she wasn't.

It was rather a comical site to those who were watching. Both students had well known tempers, and were determined to win an arguement no matter what. Usually when they went at it, it lasted for quite some time. Though, how they became friends no one knew. Except tmaybe them, but even they aren't too sure. When asked they just shrug and say it happened.

"DON'T YOU SCREAM AT ME!" Ginny hollered, stimping her foot. _How dare he yell at me! Well! I'll make sure he remembers to NEVER yell at me again! _"It's not my fault your girlfriend couldn't keep her hands off other boys!" This time it wasn't as loud. She already run out of energy, which was unusual for Ginny, and Draco notced it immediately.

He raised one eyebrow and looked at her with a questioning gaze. Almost as if it had been rehearsed, she burst into tears and fled from the hall, for reasons unknown to all but her.

Draco stood there for a moment, starring at where she had been. He didn't seem to otice the unnerving quietness of the room. Or how no one was eating. He didn't even seem to realize that all the teachers were starring at him with sympathy. No, he was in his own little world. But then someone dropped something and the chatter starteds again.

So no one noticed when he left the hall, or that someone was following him. No one really paid that much attention.

__

This the story of how Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley became friends, and what occured after that...


	2. How They First Really Met

It all started about three years ago. The year after the Chamber of secrets incident. Ginny had just been goofing off in a compartment with Luna. The two girls had been good friends since the end of Ginny's second year. You never saw one without the other.

On this particular day, Draco seemed to be in a foul mood. Why? Well, there just happened to be a teacher in the same compartment as the Dream Team, and he was sure they'd picked that one on purpose. He loved making fun of the mudblood, Potter, and Weasley. But now he couldn't do it because of a teacher. Nothing made him more upset.

It was around the time that the train stopped moving that Draco had decided to make his way to the back and see if the professor was still with the Dream Team. As he was walking by one of the compartment doors opened, and the train gave a lurch. He was thrown to the side as someone was thrown into him. The train gave another lurch and this time he was thrown onto the other person. He then felt the coldness start to sweep over the train.

As the person quickly got up, her red curls bouncing with the sudden movement, they extended their hand towards Draco. He took it and was pulled to his feet. Then he saw the person. Her hair was tossed about from the train lurching and she looked somewhat shocked. She also seemed to be a bit paler then usual, and her freckles stood out even more.

Before Draco could even say her name, Ginny was gone to find Hermione. Draco went in the opposite direction, trying to find Pansy, or someone else to tell him what was going on. He had no clue that Dementors were already on the train and making their way towards him. If he had, he would have followed Ginny.

Little did either of them know, the Dementors helped make a friendship between the two. There was something there that had not been there before. Whatever it was, neither of them would ever know. They would notice the glances shared to each other, the "hi's" that would be exchanged in the hall, and other small things.

So when they got into the same carriage neither complained, but instead, Ginny smiled and Draco gave a polite nod. They both relaxed in their seats, and sat in a comfortable silence. No words were needed to say anything, as there was nothing to really say. They weren't yet friends, but the barrier of insults between then had evaporated. Things seemed somewhat different, in a way neither of them understood. They were both comfortable with it, though.

As Draco got out of the carriage, he helped Ginny down. Why? No one but Draco knows. It may have been to be nice, or maybe not. Draco himself wasn't all that sure even. But it didn't matter. The smile that Ginny gave him was the same smile she gave to her closest friends. And for Draco, that was good enough.


End file.
